Colapso
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: Shinji escuchó su historia. No sabía casi nada sobre la Teniente Ibuki, o cualquiera de los otros miembros del personal del puente. No era que no quisiera conocerlos, simplemente era que no quería inmiscuirse en sus vidas.


.

**COLAPSO**

Autor: Gunman

.

* * *

.

**Nota:** Este fanfic no me pertenece, pero me esforcé tanto en traducirlo que seria una maldad no publicarlo para que los demás lo lean en nuestro idioma. Gunman esta aquí con el id: 544647. Les invito a visitar http : // www . ngefics . tk donde están mas fics traducidos.

.

* * *

.

Shinji Ikari se encontraba en la cafetería de las instalaciones de NERV. Estaba solo, sentado tomando un té, mirando como el personal en el exterior trabajaba en las reparaciones de los daños hechos al Geofront durante el ataque del último Ángel. Parecía algo deprimido, pero esa era su forma natural de ser.

"¿Shinji?" una suave voz atravesó el aire, despertando a Shinji de su catalepsia.

"¿Huh?" volteo para encontrarse con el amable rostro de Maya Ibuki.

"¿Estas bien? Te vez algo distraído. Claro, siempre estas así." dijo ella mientras se reía.

"Uh, no. Estoy bien." contesto cuando pudo terminar de beber su té.

"¿Puedo... sentarme contigo?"

Eso lo confundió un poco. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, ¿porque quieres sentarte conmigo?"

_Este chico tiene un problema de confianza_. Pensó ella cuando puso su portapapeles en la mesa. "Uh... porque... necesito hablar contigo.... sobre tus pruebas de sincronización con la Unidad 00."

"Oh, bien." dijo cuando ella se sentó.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante todo un minuto, en el que Shinji ni siquiera la miraba, y ella apenas parecía mirarle.

_Bien, uno pensaría que viviendo con la Mayor Katsuragi este niño se desinhibiría un poco_. Pensó cuando empezó a hojear nerviosamente sus notas en el portapapeles. "Entonces, tu segunda prueba de sincronización con la Unidad 00 será esta tarde. La Dra. Akagi quería que hablara contigo sobre eso, revisar algo que pudiera haber surgido en la ultima prueba. Cualquier pregunta que quisieras hacer.

"Huele como Rei." dijo débilmente.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué olía a que?" preguntó Maya, sin entender a lo que se refería.

"La Unidad 00... huele como Rei."

"Oh. ¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta de eso. Rei siente lo mismo sobre la Unidad 01."

"¿Es todo lo que quieres saber?"

"Realmente, me pidieron que hablara contigo, como una parte neutral."

"Oh. Bien, eso esta bien."

"Y también tenía un par de preguntas para ti."

"¿En verdad? ¿Que?"

"Qué te gusta, cómo te va en la escuela, has ido a alguna cita, ese tipo de cosa."

Shinji se ruborizó un poco al hacerle tales preguntas personales.

Maya se desanimó. _Grandioso Ibuki, ¿por qué no solo vas y le dices, 'Shinji, realmente me siento atraída por ti y quiero conocerte mejor? Dios, esto es tan estúpido._

"La escuela esta bien. Habrá un baile la próxima semana. Supongo que será el ultimo, con todos los ataques de Ángeles." contestó, preguntándose inmediatamente por qué había planteado eso.

"¿Has invitado a alguien?" preguntó Maya con curiosidad.

"No. Dudo que alguien quisiera ir conmigo." dijo, manteniendo su cabeza algo colgada.

"¿Por qué no? Estoy segura que nadie se lo ha pedido a Asuka."

"Eso es porque ella quiere ir con Kaji."

"Claaaro. ¿Y Rei?"

"No le gustan las reuniones sociales."

"Podrías ir con la Mayor Katsuragi. Serias la envidia de cada chico de la escuela."

Shinji sonrió, era una buena sonrisa, notó ella. "Sí, entonces terminaría siendo asaltado por cada chico en la escuela que piense que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella."

"Hmm. Punto. Bien, no haré nada la próxima semana, por lo que..." Ella se detuvo y entonces se ruborizó. "Oh, perdón, eso no estaría bien." ella dio una ligera sonrisa.

Antes de que Shinji pudiera dar cualquier respuesta, las alarmas sonaron.

"¡UN ÁNGEL!" gritaron al unísono cuando echaron a correr para ir a sus posiciones.

El complejo entero empezó a agitarse enloquecidamente, estremeciendo el techo sobre sus cabezas.

Cruces luminosas empezaron a elevarse en el Geofront. El Ángel tenía que ser increíblemente poderoso si podía hacer eso. Shinji dejó de correr cuando notó que la Teniente Ibuki había hecho lo mismo. Escombros empezaron a caer a su alrededor, un pedazo bastante grande rompió del techo e iba directamente a su cabeza.

Shinji lo vio y reaccionó antes de que pudiera hablar.

Se arrojo hacia ella y la tomo por la cintura, apartándola de golpe fuera del camino del gran objeto que se aplastó en el suelo donde ella había estado. Los dos rodaron por el suelo. Mas explosiones y Shinji podía sentir que el Ángel se estaba acercando. Pero algo se sentía extraño. Era Maya, estaba temblando. Él la abrazaba tan fuerte que podía sentir que estaba asustada.

"Teniente Ibuki, ¿Estas bien?"

"No otra vez, no otra vez, no otra vez..." ella repetía eso mientras temblaba en los brazos de Shinji.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí." dijo cuando intentó ayudarla a levantarse.

En eso el suelo colapsó.

.

* * *

.

Las Unidades 00 y 02 habían sido lanzadas para intentar detener al Ángel, pero sólo terminaron mas dañadas que la última vez que lucharon contra un Ángel.

Misato requirió que el par se retirase cuando una mina N2 fue arrojada sobre el Ángel. Usando los Campos AT de los EVAs para contener la explosión, el Ángel fue inmovilizado de momento. Sin embargo, el poder de los EVAS se agoto, y los pilotos fueron obligados a moverse también.

Pero durante todo ese tiempo Misato estaba preguntándose donde estaba Shinji.

.

* * *

.

El piloto en cuestión estaba haciendo un torniquete alrededor de la pierna de la Teniente Ibuki. Había recibido una cortada por la caída, pero no vio ninguna razón para no tomar una decisión. Los ojos de Maya empezaron a parpadear y vio el ligamiento que Shinji estaba haciendo en su pierna con tela de su propia camisa.

Ella empezó a asustarse cuando notó la pequeña área donde estaban.

"Donde-estamos-que-pasa-que-estamos-haciendo-aquí-que-ha-sido-del-ángel-que-es-esto..."

Cada pregunta salía una detrás de otra, cada una llena de pánico e histeria. Ya que ella estaba a punto de perder la razón, Shinji fue obligado a poner de lado sus rasgos normales de personalidad de algún modo cuando se movió rápidamente hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, quedando uno frente al otro.

"Estas bien, Ibuki, estas bien."

Ella lo agarró instintivamente alrededor de su cintura y lo apretó con fuerza, llorando contra su pecho. Él se estremeció al principio, pero empezó a frotar la espalda de Maya, sosteniéndola cerca de él, susurrando suavemente en su oído en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarla.

"Ibuki, escucha. Escúchame. Estoy bien. No estás muerta. Vas a estar bien. ¿Me oyes? Vas a estar bien."

Ella todavía estaba algo histérica y los esfuerzos de Shinji por tranquilizarla no iban tan bien. Para no mencionar que el corazón de Shinji estaba golpeando como loco, puesto que estaba en una situación que enloquecería a cualquiera.

"Maya."

Ella dejo de temblar de repente cuando dijo eso. Su voz incluso era mas calmada.

"Maya, mírame. Mírame." él se hecho un poco mas hacia atrás y le tomo la cabeza entre sus manos cuando la miró fijamente a sus ojos. "Esta bien. Vamos a estar bien. Confía en mí."

Las lágrimas todavía estaban fluyendo de sus ojos, pero ahora, no parecía tan angustiada como antes. Ella notó algo de sangre bajo el brazo de Shinji.

"¡Oh, no! Estas herido." dijo cuando se quitó la chaqueta y desgarro un pedazo de tela de su camisa. Lo ató alrededor del brazo de Shinji.

"No esta tan mal." exclamó mientras hacia una mueca de dolor cuando ella le hacia un torniquete.

"Me vendaste, es el menos que puedo hacer por ti." dijo después de señalar su torniquete.

Los dos se sentaron contra la pared, Maya había envuelto sus brazos inconscientemente alrededor del brazo de Shinji, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro el muchacho. Como para apoyarse o sentirse confortada. Y aunque era mas pequeño que ella, a Maya no parecía importarle. Shinji no se molestaba, ni sus brazos, ni su cabeza. Lo que le preocupaba era que ella estaba temblando.

"¿Tienes frío?" preguntó.

"¿Huh? No... simplemente estaba pensando. En nada."

"Eso... podría ayudar hablar sobre aso. No es que vayamos a alguna parte."

Maya echó una mirada alrededor. Los escombros habían caído sobre ellos y quien sabe a que nivel habían caído y quién sabría cuantas toneladas de concreto y acero habían caído alrededor de ellos. Milagrosamente los dos no habían sido aplastados por ellos. Los rodeó, pero había un agujero a través de los escombros que al menos les hacia llegar aire. El lugar parecía inestable, como si se fuera a caer si cualquier cosa se moviera.

Entonces, estaban atrapados.

"Yo tenía seis años. Viví con mis padres durante un año en los Estados Unidos. Hubo un terremoto, uno muy fuerte. Recuerdo que el edificio entero se derrumbó a nuestro alrededor. El ruido, el calor y los escombros nos golpeaban. Quede atrapada por horas, hasta que me encontraron."

Shinji escuchó su historia. No sabia casi nada sobre la Teniente Ibuki, o cualquiera de los otros miembros del personal del puente. No era que no quisiera conocerlos, simplemente era que no quería inmiscuirse en sus vidas. Si ellos querían compartir, entonces escucharía.

"Todavía puedo recordar el peso del concreto en mi cuerpo. Estaba tapiada. Atrapada durante aproximadamente doce horas según dijeron, cuando los equipos de rescate me encontraron. No podía moverme, no podía hacer nada. Recuerdo estar totalmente desamparada, temblando todo el tiempo. Si no me hubieran encontrado, probablemente me habría rendido y simplemente me habría muerto. Sin ninguna salida, sólo aceptaría la muerte. Mis padres sobrevivieron, pero habían quedado inconscientes. Tuvieron tanta suerte como yo."

Shinji se quedo callado durante unos segundos antes de responder.

"Nunca imagine eso de ti, Teniente Ibuki."

"Llámeme Maya, por favor Shinji."

"Maya. Es un bonito nombre." dijo, intentando elevar el espíritu de la joven.

Ella se ruborizó un poco. "Gracias. De todas forma, después de recuperarnos, regresamos a Japón y nos quedamos aquí. Nunca volvimos a viajar."

"Puedo entender eso. Yo nunca en mi vida he dejado Japón. Tienes suerte de haber podido viajar."

"Eso creo. Pero puede ser algo muy... inseguro."

Shinji sonrió. Se alegraba que ella se sintiera tan bien como para hacer chistes.

"Entonces, dime, Shinji. ¿Por qué no has invitado a nadie al baile escolar?" ella cambió el tema.

"Pensé en eso. Pero no sé de nadie que quiera ir conmigo."

"¿Qué de Rei?" hizo la pregunta redundante.

"No le gustan las reuniones sociales."

"¿Asuka?"

"Ella sólo se reiría de mí."

"Claro. Que tal yo-Misato." se corrigió rápidamente.

"Ella se sentiría fastidiada si yo le preguntara, y traería cerveza a la escuela. Eso no se vería muy bien."

_No con los maestros por lo menos._ "Hmm. ¿Qué sobre Sempai?" preguntó, reprendiéndose inconscientemente por haber pensado en eso.

"¿La Dra. Akagi? No... seria como si fuera con mi propia madre." exclamó.

"Hmm, probablemente no fue una buena sugerencia. Bien, quizá podemos deducir algo más."

Lo dos se quedaron sentados en silencio, hasta que Maya estaba lo suficientemente inquieta y preguntó...

"Shinji, noté que vendaste mi pierna. ¿No notaste que tu brazo estaba sangrando?"

"No. Estaba más preocupado por ti."

_Eso es tan dulce._ "Gracias."

Solo entonces, una luz brillante finalmente anunció la llegada de los equipos de rescate.

"Aquí Equipo Seis, hemos localizado al Tercer Niño y a la Teniente Ibuki. Están bien." dijo el obrero en su walkie-talkie.

"¡TRÁIGANLOS AQUÍ AHORA!" la aterrada voz de Misato Katsuragi se escucho. "¡ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE DE UN ÁNGEL"

.

* * *

.

(Todos sabemos que Shinji derrota al Ángel, por lo que me ahorrare los detalles de esta pelea.)

.

* * *

.

Shinji estaba en el baile, parado solo en una esquina, sin pareja.

Veía como Asuka y Hikari estaban bailando con sus respectivas parejas. Algunas de las chicas también estaban bailando con los chicos. Kensuke Aida incluido.

Solo entonces, Maya Ibuki apareció.

La técnico estaba vestida con un traje casual negro - uno que acentuaba muy bien su figura. Cubriendo sus hombros con tirantes delgados y llevaba un escote bastante modesto, aunque revelando sus pechos sólo un poco. También era de la longitud perfecta, apenas por encima de las rodillas para permitirle libertad de movimiento, mostrando simultáneamente que su dueña no tenia miedo de exponer un poco de sus piernas bien arregladas. Su pelo estaba peinado cuidadosamente y se veía brillante, y tenía un pequeño bolso en sus manos que mantenía delante todo el tiempo.

Shinji la vio e inmediatamente caminó hacia ella.

"¿Maya? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" preguntó, un poco sorprendido de su presencia.

"Siento llegar tarde Shinji. El trabajo me tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que esperaba." ella le dijo sonriendo.

Como si fuera Rei, Shinji inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, indicando su confusión. "¿Trabajo? ¿Tarde?"

Solo entonces empezó una lenta canción. Maya miró a Shinji, y Shinji entendió qué estaba pasando. Y sonrió.

"¿Te gustaría bailar?" preguntó, ofreciendo su mano.

"Sí, me encantaría." dijo ella tomándolo y sacándolo a la pista de baile.

Todos miraron a Shinji por unos segundos, sus quijadas cayeron al suelo al ver a la persona que conocían bailando con una mujer mayor. Y muy bonita por cierto.

Asuka, la única de los presentes que realmente conocía a la pareja, estaba aterrada e intento analizar lo que vería.

Shinji Ikari: 14 años, piloto del Evangelion Unidad 01, ex-introvertido y potencial mujeriego.

Maya Ibuki: 24 años, técnico de las supercomputadoras MAGI, se rumorea lesbiana, y potencial asalta-cunas.

Es innecesario decir que empezó reírse mentalmente y los ignoró el resto de la noche.

.

* * *

.

La pareja había bailado casi siete canciones. La noche continúo y el joven muchacho escogió acompañar a la joven técnico a su apartamento.

Bien, era lo menos que podía hacer.

"Gracias por acompañarme a casa, Shinji." Maya le dijo con una sonrisa, con su brazo alrededor del suyo.

"Es lo menos que podía hacer. Lo pase muy bien esta noche." dijo.

"Me alegro."

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Maya, hicieron una pausa delante de su puerta.

"Uh... Shinji, tengo algo para ti." dijo con una sonrisa y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"¿Algo para mí? ¿Cómo un regalo?" preguntó el muchacho algo confundido.

"Sí."

"Realmente no necesitas hacer eso."

Ella puso mala cara y le dio una mirada de cachorro que al instante lo hizo desbaratarse. Ella sonrió y le pidió que cerrara sus ojos.

Dos segundos después los ojos de Shinji se abrieron de golpe cuando sentía que los labios de Maya se apretaban suavemente contra los suyos.

"¿Qué... que haces?" dijo el chico que se ruborizaba cuando ella lo había soltado.

"¿Te gustó?"

"Sí, es mejor que con Asuka." dijo y entonces puso sus manos encima de su boca.

"¿Asuka? ¿Asuka Langley Sohryu? ¿La Segunda Niña? ¿La besaste?" la mujer preguntó aturdida.

"Bien... supongo que realmente no cuenta."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Ella prefería besar a Kaji." dijo bruscamente. "Solo fue... conveniente cuando se aburrió."

Maya asintió entendiendo, pero parecía triste. Su primer beso con una chica no había sido de amor o incluso no le había gustado. "En verdad, ella querría besar a Kaji. Uh, ¿puedo preguntar si el mío fue mejor?"

"Bien, no me apretaste la nariz cuando me besaste."

"¿Apretarte la nariz?" los ojos de Maya se desorbitaron al preguntar.

"Estaba casi asfixiado."

Los dos empezaron a reírse de eso.

"Gracias de nuevo Shinji. Por todo. Salvar mi vida, mantenerme cuerda. No habría sobrevivido si no fuera por ti." dijo Maya mientras se recobraba después de su risa.

"No tienes que agradecerme. Los amigos hacen esas cosas."

"Lo sé. Solo que yo..."

"¿Solo que?"

"Solo es que quería... ser más que una amiga." ella se ruborizó de nuevo.

"¿Más que una...?" pero fue interrumpido cuando los labios de Maya se pusieron de nuevo sobre los suyos.

"¿Te gustaría quedarte un rato?" ella preguntó suavemente.

Él tragó saliva. Había visto esta película antes. "Uh... probablemente no debería. Necesito volver con Misato es antes de que se preocupe."

De repente, un pesado aguacero empezó como si saliera de la nada. Con granizo como para andar con botas.

_¿El clima también está en mi contra?_

"¿Shinji?"

"Uh... cambie de opinión..." dijo cuando Maya envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Shinji y lo metió en su apartamento.

.

* * *

.

**Notas del Autor**: Lo dejé así para ustedes se pudieran hacer sus propias opiniones sobre lo que pasó. No era mi intención que Maya le hiciera algo a Shinji de cualquier forma, ¡por lo que quienquiera puede pensar las cosas enfermizas que quieran!

No tengo intención de agregar un capítulo extra a esto, tan solo disfruten de esto.

Y ahora... ¡OMAKE!

.

* * *

.

**¡OMAKE!**

"¿Shinji, que pasó?" preguntó Ritsuko cuando llegó a la estación de policía.

"Probablemente el peor error que pude cometer alguna vez." dijo el joven sentado en la banca de la sala de espera, con su cara enterrada en sus manos.

"¿Qué fue?"

"Le pregunté a Misato si quería ir al baile escolar."

"Eso escuche. ¿Qué paso?"

"Bien, primero llevo un vestido como si ella se preparara para tener sexo, encima de eso, llevo cerveza. Esa sucia marca Yebisu que siempre bebe."

Ritsuko asintió.

"Entonces bebió tanto que empezó a bailar y a quitarse la ropa."

Ritsuko tenia los ojos desorbitados.

"Y si eso no fuera suficiente problema, el maestro intento detenerla, ¡y ella intento quitarle la ropa!"

"¡Oh... Dios... mío!"

"Los chicos de la escuela solo la veían y las chicas piensan que soy un pervertido por llevar a una bailarina de striptease a su baile."

"No podría ser peor."

"Me han prohibido de todas las funciones de la escuela que no pertenezcan al ciclo académico."

"¿Ningún baile en el futuro, ningún carnaval, ningún viaje de clase?"

"No, No, y No."

"Bien... esto va a ser tan divertido para ella." Ritsuko estalló en risas.

¡Y el Reproche! Shinji refunfuñó mentalmente. Aunque no estaba seguro por qué. Le hubiera gustado una cosa. _Me hubiera gustado invitar a Maya al baile._

.

* * *

.

**Autor Original**: Gunman  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Collapse

.


End file.
